Black Fire Harbinger
by AlexNovak1622
Summary: A white wolf was foretold to bring the sign of the end of the Holy War. When she shows up at the Winchesters door step telling them that it was them chosen to bring her to her protecter what will they do? Can Castiel fight his feelings for her? Adult Content! Cass/OC Sam/OC
1. Prolouge

AN: This new SPN story of mine is going to be a little different. It's not going to be a traditional one like I usually write. As always I do not own SPN and the OC Aurora I do own. And the OC Stevie Hilliard is owned by krissymcmahon, she won't be featured until a couple chapters in but she will be in the story. Let's get started!

~Prologue

Eze. 22:27 Her princes in her Midst

Are like wolves tearing their prey,

shedding blood, destroying lives,

to get dishonest gain.

Her paws splashed through the wet water as she walked through the rain soaked parking lot. Her sense of smell brought tons of smells from around her, like rubber, gas, smoke, wood, grass, and even smells she did not recognize.

She walked up to the vehicle she had been tracking, a black 1967 Chevy Impala. It looked like it had just been parked, she could feel the heat still radiating off of it. She walked around to the front of the vehicle and saw that there were still people sitting in it.

Okay let's do this! She thought.

She jumped up on the diver door and looked in the window. "Jesus!" The driver yelled startled, leaning away from the window.

"Is that a? A wolf?" The passenger asked startled.

"What the hell is it doing?!" The driver asked pulling a gun. "It's going to scratch the paint!"

The wolf backed away and barked laying down trying not to look threatening. "It wants something Dean," the passenger said. Dean, the driver, looked at the passenger. "Well then you go talk to the wolf, Sam."

"Are you nuts!" Sam laughed.

"You're the one who said it wants something!" Dean retorted.

The wolf rolled over showing its belly, tucking its tail, whining. Come on guys!

"She doesn't look threatening." Sam said curiously looking out the window at the white wolf.

"Fine, you got your gun?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded holding it up. "Yeah."

They got out of the car and Sam quickly moved around to Dean's side. "Okay wolf, what do you want?" Dean asked.

The wolf followed the men's scent from the car to their motel room door and pawed at it. "She wants in our room?" Sam asked confused.

Dean walked over looking around and unlocked the door then opened it. Sam followed after his brother and the wolf into the room.

Dean closed the door and turned around to see the wolf laying on his bed. "Hey! Come on!" The wolf looked at him tilting her head as if asking what she did wrong.

Before the eldest brother could protest more, before the brothers' eyes, the white wolf shifted into a young, beautiful woman. Dean and Sam trained their guns on the woman, their aim never wavering. "Okay talk, who are you!?" Sam snapped.

The woman looked at the brothers calmly, her long white silver hair cascading down her back. She seemed unaware that she was naked, or she didn't care. "I don't know who I am, all I know is that I was supposed to find you," she replied.

"Why?" Dean asked confused.

"Because it was foretold," the woman laughed as if it was a stupid question.

"What was foretold?"

"That the Winchesters would protect the Black Fire Harbinger and bring her to her protector," the woman said.

"Harbinger? Protector?" Dean said confused.

"Who is your protector?" Sam asked, ignoring his brother.

"Castiel."

-Next Time in BFH-

Aurora looked up at Castiel as he talked with the brothers. She couldn't help but wonder if one day they could be together. If that is what did happen...She knew no other person, she loved him. But a Harbingers kiss was fatal, unless it was true love.

AN: I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought! What you liked, hated, what could be improved! Anything will work. ~TBC1622


	2. Name

AN: Okay thanks for the reviews, and the favs! I'm glad to know that there are people out there reading this. As always I do not own SPN, I do own Aurora, and my good friend Krissy owns the OC Stevie. Lets get started.

~Chapter 1- Name

-1 week later-

A week after she walked into their lives, Dean sat looking at the sleeping woman as he and Sam poured over books, doing research trying to figure out what she was. "I just don't get it Sammy, a Harbinger is an Omen. So what is she?"

"Maybe we should call Cass, after all she said that he is her protector," Sam offered.

"No," Dean said sternly shaking his head. "Not until we get the whole story." Sam looked at him. "Dean, we have no idea what we are dealing with," he said matter-of-factly.

"Exactly and until we do, we don't call Cass."

"So what do we call her?" Sam asked looking at her. "We can't keep calling her Paws." Dean looked at his brother, a smile on his face. "Hey I thought that was cute."

"Dean."

"Fine, you think of a name."

Sam sat back in the old musty brown chair thinking, "How about Aurora?" Dean looked at the woman. The name fit, he had to admit that. "That's fine, it fits her. Now all we need to do is figure out whats going on."

"You're going to call me Aurora?" The woman asked looking at Sam and Dean. "Yes, that will be your name," Sam said with a smile.

"Okay, when can I see Castiel?" Aurora asked looking at the brothers expectantly.

Sam looked at Dean, letting him tackle the issue. "Not right now," the eldest Winchester said gently. "How come?" Aurora inquired, her gold gaze sad.

"He is busy…" Sam offered up hopeful.

"Sam. Dean."

Sam and Dean turned and saw the topic of their conversation standing behind them. Castiel looked at them for a moment then at the woman sitting on the edge of the bed fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Castiel walked over his blue gaze calculated. "Where did you find her?"

Dean looked at him a faint smile on his lips. "She found us."

"Cass what is she?" Sam asked leaning against the wall, looking at the Seraph. Aurora looked at Castiel as if he was God himself. "Castiel?"

Castiel looked at her and nodded, "Yes, what is your name?"

Aurora looked at him, "Sam and Dean call me Aurora." She jumped off the bed and hugged him, Castiel awkwardly wrapping his arms around her resting his chin on her head. "I've been looking for you for so long," Aurora cried.

Castiel looked at Sam and Dean. "She is a good Harbinger, the sign of the end of the Holy War."

"For which side?" Dean asked worried.

Castiel looked down at Aurora as she played with the belt to his coat, "Ours."

"So our side is going to win?" Sam said with a smile that held relief. "If Aurora is not killed," Castiel said. "To kill such a pure creature is blasphemous, she is of pure soul."

"Cass, she doesn't even know who she is." Sam responded confused.

"Of course a Harbinger is born with only one mission. It's rare if they know who they are," Castiel explained.

Aurora looked up at Castiel as he talked with the brothers. When she was born she knew who he was, what he looked like. She dreamt about him. In some ways she loved him…He was her protector. But a Harbingers kiss was fatal…unless it was true love…

Castiel looked down at his charge, she seemed tired. "Aurora do you need to sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah, but will you stay?" She asked taking his hand. Castiel looked at their hands, then back at her. "Sure."

Dean looked at Sam as Castiel led Aurora over to the bed and tucked her in."What was that?" Dean whispered. "Not a clue…." Sam shrugged.

Aurora lay under the blankets looking at Castiel, as he sat in a chair next to the bed. He wasn't going to say anything but he would sit there all night if he had to. He felt drawn to Aurora, but in a good way. Little did he know that him and the Winchesters were in for more than they bargained for…

~Next time in BFH~~

Aurora paused when her foot came down on an object, it crunched heavily under her weight. Aurora looked down and saw it was the remains of a little girl. A cold dread filled her. "Oh my God…"

AN: I wanna thank my beta-reader for her patience you know who you are girlie, you are like a sister to me! Thanks so much! And thank you to my readers!


	3. Little Girl

AN: Okay here is the next installment of BFH, as always I do not own SPN or anyone there in. I do however own Aurora, and my friend Krissy owns the OC Stevie. I also want to thank her for beta-ing this for me! Let's get started!

~Chapter 2- Little Girl

Aurora woke up the next morning and saw Dean asleep in the next bed and Sam asleep on the couch. She looked over at the chair and saw it empty. "Cass?"

"He said he'll be back, he had to go take care of something," Dean said from his bed not opening his eyes. Aurora got up and walked over to the window and peered out. It was early morning and the sun was just peeking over the horizon. "Would it be okay if I go out? I need some air," Aurora asked.

Dean opened one eye and looked at her. "Yeah, just stay near the hotel."

Aurora nodded and stepped out into the morning air. The crisp wind was cool on her skin. Aurora looked around the parking lot wondering what Castiel was doing. As she stepped around the corner of the hotel she looked up at the forest that was nestled behind it. There was a young girl standing in the tree line, she looked lost and confused.

Aurora headed towards the girl cautiously. "Hello?" She called. The girl giggled and headed into the forest, Aurora following after her. The forest was thick and it was hard to move.

"Little girl?" Aurora moved deeper into the forest, her sense of smell picking up the smell of rotting decay. Aurora paused when her foot came down on an object. It crunched heavily under her weight. Aurora looked down and saw it was the remains of a little girl. A cold dread filled her. "Oh my God…"

"Harbinger!"

Aurora turned and saw a group of black eyed people emerge from the trees. They glared at her, encircling her slowly. "What do you want?" Aurora asked tense. She knew they were demons.

One of the people a young woman stepped forward. "Harbinger, with your death our success in winning this war will be sealed," she snarled.

Aurora felt her teeth grow sharper. "Demon you don't know who your dealing with."

"Without your protector you are a sitting duck," another demon laughed. The demons converged on Aurora as she shifted shape. She snarled and snapped at anything she could reach. She grabbed one demon by the throat ripping it out, a cloud of black smoke billowing out of the mouth and rushing away.

Aurora cried in pain as a demon stabbed her in the side, she stumbled back growling, one of her paws badly twisted.

 _I'm not going to win this!_ She thought.

She was slowly bleeding out, she had to get out of there. Aurora took off running, her sprained paw shooting a white hot pain up her leg every time it touched the ground. She could hear the demons slowly fading behind her.

Just as she tore through some bushes Aurora tumbled down a cliff side. She heard an audible snap as her right leg snapped. She howled in pain as she landed in the middle of a road. With a shudder she shifted back to her normal form.

She heard a loud screech of tires as a car skidded to a stop, she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Where did she go?" Sam asked looking around.

"I don't know. I told her to stay near the hotel." Dean said looking towards the forest.

"Something is wrong," Sam said. "She wouldn't just wander off like that knowing Cass would be back anytime now."

"Where did they find her?" Dr. Ash asked as they wheeled the unresponsive girl into the ER. "Out on Forest Road, she was stabbed in the abdomen, has a broken arm, and a severally sprained wrist," the EMT reported.

"Has she said anything?" Dr. Ash asked as she took the girls vitals. "On the way here she kept asking for someone named Castiel."

"Take her to the Med Bay, we need to make sure no organs were punctured. Get me an ultrasound machine." Dr. Ash ordered a nurse.

Aurora opened her eyes hearing a beeping noise and people were standing around her in scrubs. "Miss, can you tell us your name?" One of the people asked.

"He…must heal me," she mumbled.

"Miss what are you talking about?"

Aurora looked at the nurse talking to her. "I need Castiel, only he can heal me." The nurse looked at Dr. Ash. "Doctor?"

"She's delusional from blood loss, an organ must have been punctured, we need to operate." Dr. Ash said. Hearing that Aurora tried to get up. "No!" She yelled. "Miss! No, you can't move, you're injured!" A nurse said trying to restrain her. Aurora shoved her away. "I need Castiel!"

"Is he a friend or family member? Can you give us his number?" Dr. Ash asked trying to reason with her.

Aurora got off the gurney glaring at the doctors holding her side, "He's my protector!"

"Sedate her!" Dr. Ash ordered.

Aurora watched as a nurse pulled a syringe from a drawer. "Stay away from me!" Aurora howled backing away from the nurse. Aurora could feel the change coming over her. Slowly the doctors backed away in fear.

Castiel appeared in the hotel room startling Dean and Sam.

"Cass!"

"Where is Aurora?" He asked frantically.

Dean looked at Sam then at Castiel. "Um we don't know we have been trying to find her." Castiel glared at the Winchesters.

"How did you lose her?" He asked angrily.

"She just said she wanted some air so I let her go outside, and she vanished." Dean said.

"You can't track her?" Sam asked the Seraph.

"No, all I know is that she is in pain. We need to find her…"

-next time in BFH-

Aurora looked at Castiel as she clutched the gurney. The pain was intense, and she knew he was the only one that could make it stop. Castiel walked over to her and gently took her broken arm. He placed a hand over the break and a gentle warm feeling took the place of the pain…

AN: Thanks for reading, plz read and review!


	4. An Angel I will be

AN: Okay I don't own SPN, or anyone there in. I do own Aurora and my friend Krissy owns Stevie. I also wanna thank my friend Krissy for also beta-ing this for me! Let's get started!

~Chapter 3- An Angel I will Be

Luke 10:3 ~

"Go; behold, I send you out as lambs in the midst of wolves."

Castiel looked at Sam and Dean as he paced back and forth, the frustration evident on his face. "How could you lose her?!" He snapped.

Dean looked at the Seraph now getting agitated. "It's not like I was trying to Cass!" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Look I know that she is in danger, but standing here and spouting blame is not helping."

Castiel looked at the ground. "I know it's just…" He paused in thought. "….Maybe I'm lacking in the abilities to protect her." Sam stood up from his spot on his bed and walked over to Castiel. "Cass, you're not. Doubting yourself isn't going to help her." Castiel looked at Sam nodding, the determination coming back to his eyes, "You're right, I need to stay focused."

Dean looked over at the T.V. which had been muted a while ago and saw that the local news was on. There seemed to be a disturbance at the hospital that had required a local emergency broadcast. "Guys look!" Dean said walking over to the remote and turning the volume back on.

"At the local emergency room at Redwood General, a young woman was brought in with severe injuries. She has now taken the doctor and nurses that were assisting her hostage, as one could only put as a weird act of unnatural occurrence. The authorities are requiring that the rest of RedWood General be evacuated and that civilians stay off and away from the property."

Castiel looked at the screen as they played security camera footage, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach. The girl in the footage was none other than Aurora, and she was in fact severally injured. "Oh no…" Castiel whispered.

"That's near here." Sam said looking up from his computer where he was getting the address for the hospital. "Cass, you go there and we'll take care of the authorities," Dean said grabbing his coat. Castiel nodded and was gone in a flutter of wings.

Aurora stood looking at the doctor and nurses before her, they cowered and smelled of fear. Fear that she would kill them, fear for their lives. Aurora snarled and bared her teeth. "Please," Dr. Ash pleaded, "We're only trying to help you."

"You can't help me…" Aurora snarled, as she gripped her side and tried to support her bad arm.

"Aurora!"

Aurora turned and looked over at the door to the Med Bay and saw that Castiel had entered the room. "Castiel?" She whispered her teeth shifting back. "You need to let them go…" Castiel said gesturing to the doctor and nurses. "Why? They were going to hurt me!" Aurora snarled glaring at Dr. Ash. "No, they were trying to help you. They don't understand your situation," Castiel assured her.

Aurora looked at the doctor and nurses, "Fine, they can go." Dr. Ash quickly stood up and led the nurses from the room only looking back once. Aurora looked at Castiel as she clutched the gurney. "I'm sorry," she whispered grimacing, the pain was intense, and she knew he was the only one that could make it stop. Castiel walked over to her and gently took her broken arm. He placed a hand over the break and a gentle warm feeling took the place of the pain. Aurora looked at her arm and then at Castiel as he then placed his hand over the stab wound. The wound slowly healed and Aurora felt like she had been through the ringer. She laid her head on Castiel's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Can we go home?" she asked.

Castiel gently took her sprained wrist and healed it, then looked at her. "Yes," he said holding her.

Just as the authorities came into the room, there was nothing there but blood and scattered instruments on the floor.

A couple days later after the incident and a quick relocation, Sam walked into the hotel room with a smile on his face as he was talking on the phone. "Yeah, I don't see why not." He said taking a seat at the table across from Dean who closed his laptop and looked at his brother. "Yeah, we could use your help. I'm sure Dean and Cass would like to see you, too." Sam said smiling at his brother.

Dean looked at his brother wondering what he could possibly be setting up. "Okay see you tomorrow Stevie. Yeah, drive safe." Sam said and hung up. Dean looked at Sam with a smirk. "Stevie?" Sam nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I thought we could use her help with Aurora."

"Or?" Dean said smiling.

"Or what?"

"Oh, come on, Sam I know you've missed her." Dean teased playfully punching his brother, having not immediately taken to his brother's relationship with the female hunter, but after all they'd been through, he'd accepted it. "So? I've missed her. A lot," Sam laughed rubbing his arm, he looked over at Castiel who was sitting in the chair next to the bed as Aurora played with Sam's laptop. "How is she?" He asked. Castiel looked over at Sam. "Fine, she just needs a few days of rest. When a harbinger takes damage even after they are healed they are still weak." Aurora looked at Castiel confused. "What is Google? And why do I need to ask it something?"

Castiel who had over time picked up on technology and the internet looked at her. "It's a search engine."

"An engine? For a car?"

"No, it's to do research and look things up that you have questions about."

"Then what is….Porn? It says that was the last thing looked up." Aurora asked looking at the computer screen.

Castiel quickly got up and closed the laptop. "That is a matter for another day."

Sam looked at Dean with a scowl, "Stay off my computer!"

Dean shrugged. "Hey, mine was being used. And I don't have a Stevie."

Castiel took the computer and handed it back to Sam. "Here, I don't think she needs to be on it right now." Sam took it shaking his head, "No, I don't think so."

Aurora looked at Castiel as she got up, "You didn't answer my question." Castiel looked at her then at Sam and Dean who were quickly interested in either their computer or phone. "Aurora it's complicated," Castiel sighed.

"How?"

"Porn is…Um…" Castiel looked at Dean and Sam. "Come on guys, help me out here."

"Now you know how we felt with you!" Dean laughed.

Castiel looked at Aurora, questions in her eyes. "Is it bad?" She asked curiously.

"Um…No, it's just you don't need to be looking at it." Castiel replied walking past her avoiding her gaze. That's all he needed was her looking at porn. She is so innocent, he thought, I can't let her…

Aurora looked at Castiel, he seemed troubled by something, something he wouldn't tell her. This wasn't what she wanted, she wanted him to be open with her, not closed off. If he is closed off to her, how can she ever trust him?

-Next time in BFH-

Aurora stepped out of the shower, and grabbed her towel drying her hair. She could hear that she was alone in the hotel, Sam had told her that him and Dean were going out for a bit so she was to stay inside. Opening the door to go retrieve her clothes she paused seeing Castiel sitting in the chair. "Cass!" She said surprised. Castiel looked at her for a moment blushing and looked away.

AN: Well I hope this makes you guys happy, I tried to make the chapter longer than normal. Thanks to my reviewers and followers. Till next time!


	5. I Will Be Your Sword and Shield

AN: I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited the story so far, you guys give me courage and inspiration to write. I also want to thank my friend Krissy for putting up with me and beta-ing this crazy fic, you're absolutely amazing! As always I do not own Supernatural or anyone there in. All I own is Aurora and Krissy owns Stevie. Also please take the poll on my profile! Let's get started!

Habakkuk 1:8

"Their horses are swifter than leopards, and keener than wolves in the evening. Their horsemen come galloping, their horsemen come from afar; they fly like an eagle swooping down to devour."

Chapter 4-I Will Be Your Sword and Shield

Aurora looked out the window at the pouring rain tapping her fingers in agitation, the day before running through her head like a movie. "Aurora? You okay?" Sam asked looking at her over his now porn free laptop. Aurora looked at him, her gold gaze seemed to hold pain and sadness. "How can I trust him if he won't be open with me?" She asked. Sam looked at her for a moment unsure of where this was coming from. "Excuse me?" Aurora stood up and walked over to Sam who was still confused. "I'm talking about yesterday," she said sitting down across from him. Sam blushed profusely looking at his hands. "Oh…You mean about…" Aurora nodded, unsure of why he was uncomfortable. "Porn," she said matter-of-factly. "I don't understand your discomfort." Sam licked his lips and looked over at the door looking for a quick escape route, or he hoped Castiel would appear and put him out of his misery. "Aurora maybe you should talk to Cass," Sam said, looking at her finally.

"He won't answer my questions. So I already looked it up…" Aurora said with a smile.

Sam looked at her, floored and slack jawed. "What?" Aurora nodded. "Yeah, I borrowed Dean's phone last night. Did you know his password is 1967? And there was a lot of that Porn on his phone." Sam looked at her for a moment, unsure of what to do. "Aurora, you can't go through people's phones, and you disobeyed Cass's orders. He would have explained it to you in time." Aurora looked at him confused. "I don't understand what you're upset about, porn is just about sex. I know about sex, that's all he had to tell me." Sam sighed and smiled at Aurora. "What do you know about sex?" Aurora thought about it for a moment. "It's for mating purposes, to bring offspring into the world." Sam looked at her for a moment as if in deja vu. "Dear god, you sound just like him," he said with a chuckle. "Who?" Aurora asked confused. "Nothing," Sam said shaking his head and smiling. "Anyways, um…There is more to sex than making children, it shows the person you're with how much you love them," Sam said taking a sip of his beer.

"I love Cass," Aurora said causing Sam to spit his beer all over his laptop screen, coughing and choking on a little bit of it.

"W…*cough*….What?" He said looking at her.

"I love Castiel, I have since the day I was born," Aurora said with a serious face. Sam scowled, he had only seen that type of determination on one other face and that was his girlfriend, maybe he was not the right person to handle this situation. "I believe you, Aurora, but…Maybe you can talk to a friend of mine. My girlfriend, in fact, who can help you understand this better okay?" Sam said pulling out his phone and looking at the time. "In fact, I have to go get Dean and meet her. So will you be okay here?" Sam asked. Aurora nodded pulling her knees up to her chest, she felt a little better after talking with Sam, but not much.

Aurora stepped out of the shower, and grabbed her towel drying her hair. She could hear that she was alone in the hotel, Sam had told her that him and Dean were going out for a bit so she was to stay inside. Opening the door to go retrieve her clothes she paused seeing Castiel sitting in the chair. "Cass!" She said surprised. Castiel looked at her for a moment, blushing and looked away. Not understanding his action, she looked down and noticed her appearance, quickly covering herself. "Sorry," she whispered blushing, for some reason even she herself felt vulnerable around him, a feeling she was foreign to. Castiel looked back at her and the look he was giving her wasn't a happy one. "What?" Aurora asked.

"I had an interesting talk with Dean," Castiel said flatly. "What about?" Aurora asked, afraid of the answer as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Someone hacked his phone," Castiel answered, looking at her pointedly. "How does he know it was hacked?" Castiel stood up and stepped towards her. "Well, one: It wasn't where he left it. And, two: It was dead this morning, meaning whoever hacked it didn't lock it." Aurora swallowed hard and looked at her hands. "Who do you think it was?" She couldn't look at him, she wouldn't. He was angry, she had disobeyed him. She knew he would never hurt her…That wasn't the point, he was angry and hurt. She had hurt him. She couldn't look at him and see the pain she had placed there, the trust she had broken. "Look at me," Castiel ordered.

Aurora slowly moved her eyes up from the floor to the hem of his coat to his eyes. "I know it was you," Castiel said. "What were you doing with Dean's phone?" He asked, kneeling down in front of her. Aurora looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I was curious, I'm sorry. You made me angry and didn't answer my questions yesterday, so I went and got Dean's phone and was going to look up what Porn was but he already had some on there. I'm sorry…" She whispered. Castiel looked at her for a moment, he was hurt and his anger was fading. It was partially his fault this happened, and he was paying the price. He had talked with Sam shortly before coming here about how to handle the situation, though the talk was brief Castiel had picked up that something was bugging the hunter, but he wouldn't say what. He just said he would have Stevie talk to Aurora about it, and when pressed Sam just said that what Aurora had said to him was in confidence. Castiel left it alone and came here.

"Aurora, next time you ask me something I will be honest with you…No matter what it is, okay?" Castiel said taking her hand in his.

Aurora looked at him smiling, "Really?"

"Really." Castiel smiled.

Just then the door opened and Sam, Dean, and Sam's girlfriend Stevie walked in. Stevie looked at Castiel with a smile. "Hey, Cass." Castiel stood up smiling at the hunter. "Hi, Stevie." Stevie looked at Aurora with a knowing smile, "You must be Aurora, we have a lot to talk about."

~~~~~Next Time in BFH~~~~~

Aurora looked at Stevie as they sat down in a booth. "So tell me, what are these feelings you have for Castiel?" Stevie asked looking at her. Aurora looked at her for a moment, unsure, then looked around. "Don't worry, Dean and Sam are keeping him busy, my friend, now spill." Stevie smiled. "Um, well I've had feelings for him ever since I was created, he's my protector. "

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed, please read and review!


	6. The Talk

AN: For those of you who are not aware I am TouchedByCastiel1622, I have updated my name to AlexNovak1622. Here is the next chapter to Black Fire Harbinger. As always I do not own SPN or anyone there in, all I own is Aurora and my friend Krissy owns get started. Without further due here is the next chapter….

"He who is a hired hand, and not a shepherd, who is not the owner of the sheep, sees the wolf coming, and leaves the sheep and flees, and the wolf snatches them and scatters them.

~John 10:12

~Chapter 5- The Talk

Walking into a diner Aurora looked at Stevie as they sat down in a booth. "So tell me, what are these feelings you have for Castiel?" Stevie asked looking at her. Aurora looked at her for a moment, unsure, then looked around. "Don't worry, Dean and Sam are keeping him busy, my friend, now spill." Stevie smiled. "Um, well I've had feelings for him ever since I was created, he's my protector. " Aurora explained looking around still. To calm Aurora's nerves Stevie put a comforting hand on her arm. "Hey, relax, I made sure Sam and Dean are keeping him busy." Aurora looked at Stevie and nodded. Even though she was confident in everything else in her life, when it came to Castiel it was like swimming against a current. Aurora licked her lips and steeled herself. "I can't help the way I feel, I don't understand these feelings though." Stevie smiled. "Can you describe these feelings?" Aurora looked at her hands and was quiet for a moment. "These feelings are intense, and I can't describe them. The best way I can put it is like falling…And knowing that in the end…Everything will be okay, because someone will be there to catch you." Stevie was quiet, Aurora had put in very simple but beautiful terms how her feelings were. And for someone who did not understand her feelings it was eloquently put.

"You have never felt like this before?" Stevie asked. Aurora shook her head looking out the window. "No, never…I mean, he is all that I know, I grew up knowing nothing but him." Stevie scowled. "Where did you grow up?" Aurora smiled fondly of the memory of her home. "The Vatican, Father Christopher raised me. I remember his teachings on who and what I was, what I was suppose to do. He answered so many of my questions about Castiel as best as he could, not much was known about Castiel at the time. We just had what we knew of the prophecy, and what we knew about Sam and Dean." Stevie noticed the far away gaze in Aurora's eyes and there seemed to be pain there too. "Where is Father Christopher?" Stevie knew it wasn't really proper to ask someone in the line of Hunter work or a Supernatural creature for that matter about the well being of family or friends unless they were really close to you, but Aurora seemed to want to talk about it. More to it…Like she needed to. Aurora looked at the table with tears in her eyes. "He's dead…When he brought me here to find Castiel, we were attacked by demons. I couldn't save him…He told me to run, to hide. And I did so foolishly." Stevie could see the raw anger and pain in her eyes. The pain she had seen to often in the eyes of new Hunter, she now understood why Aurora seemed to watch Castiel so closely, like she was afraid he would vanish if she looked away. Sam had told her Aurora would constantly ask when Castiel was coming back if he was away, and pace the room like a caged animal.

Stevie took Aurora's hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "It wasn't your fault, Father Christopher gave his life to save you. If you had died then the Demons would have won the war, would you have wanted that?" Aurora looked at Stevie and shook her head. "No, but I didn't want Father Christopher to die either." Stevie nodded. "Aurora, this life…This job, it has it's pit falls, but in the end it is rewarding." Aurora smiled sadly. "I'm not a hunter, I bring death and destruction. I'm a Harbinger." Stevie shook her head. "You may not be a hunter, but I know you are not a bad Harbinger. You are the sign of the end of the Holy War, the sign that we the good people win."

Aurora looked at Stevie for a moment. Should she tell her? Her darkest secret? "Then if I'm good…Why….?" She paused. "Why what hun?" Stevie asked. "Why is my kiss fatal?" Aurora asked. Stevie didn't have an answer for that, she didn't know how to respond. But the look Aurora was giving her said she wanted an answer. "I don't know Aurora, did Father Christopher ever explain it to you?"

"He said that if I ever kissed someone, and it wasn't true love then that person would die." Aurora said looking at Stevie with tear stained cheeks. Stevie was silent, that information was unknown even to Sam and Dean. She wondered if Castiel knew…Would he know? She didn't have time to wonder about that she had to focus on Aurora. "That's what your worried about isn't it?" Stevie asked. "What?" Aurora asked confused. "You want to be with Castiel but your worried about that?"

Aurora nodded. "Yes, but…I'm still confused on everything and I don't even know if he would want to be with me. I don't understand everything and it's frustrating." She growled. Stevie looked around at the people around them then back at Aurora. "Easy…" She whispered. "Just stay calm. Hey I have an idea…Let's go do something relaxing okay. Just to chill and not think about anything." Aurora looked at her curiously. "Like what?"

Aurora walked out of Stevie's bathroom in her hotel room and looked at herself self consciously in the mirror wearing a two piece black bikini. "Are you sure this is appropriate? I mean…" She paused. Stevie looked at her with a smile as she wrapped a skirt around herself, her blue bikini almost an identical match to Auroras' except for the silver lace. "Yeah you look really good, it's fine." She said handing Aurora a silver grey wrap around skirt. Following what Stevie did Aurora wrapped the skirt around herself and tied it. "You ready?" Stevie asked. Aurora nodded and followed Stevie out to the hotel pool. It was late so they were the only one's at the pool and Stevie liked this as she hated going to crowded pools.

Walking over to the seat and removing their skirts Aurora looked at the pool with apprehension. "You okay?" Stevie asked Aurora noticing the look she was giving the pool. "Yeah, I just don't really like water." Aurora said walking over to the pool steps and slowly stepping down into the warm water. Stevie followed after her happy that Aurora was conquering her fears. Aurora stepped out into the deeper end of the pool and swam around a bit enjoying the feeling of the water. It wasn't so bad, she kinda felt bad for saying anything about her fear. Stevie swam over to her under the water and popped up next to her. "You can swim, why don't you like the water?"

"It's just an irrational fear of mine, I don't know why." Aurora said. Just then she heard some people approaching the pool and she looked up and saw Sam and Castiel standing at the edge of the pool watching them. Instinctively aware of what she was wearing Aurora hid behind Stevie blushing profusely. Castiel watched her confused, his gaze giggled and turned to Aurora. "It's fine Aurora, what you're wearing is perfectly natural." To prove her point Stevie swam over to the ladder and climbed out. Sam watched her trying to keep his jaw from hitting the ground, she looked amazing. Stevie walked over and gave him a kiss. "Hey." She said. Sam swallowed hard and smiled at her. "Hey to you too." He looked back at Aurora and smiled. "Hey Aurora you coming? We got dinner." Aurora nodded nervously and swam over to the ladder and climbed out. Castiel watched every movement she made, he didn't quite understand the aspect of a bathing suit but at this point he for some reason didn't care. Aurora blushed under his gaze, her heart racing a mile a minute. Sam noticing the tension cleared his throat removing his jacket and wrapping it around Stevie's shoulders. "Shall we?" Castiel nodded looking at Sam. "Yeah." He removed his coat and wrapped it around Aurora's shoulders. Aurora looked at him for a moment and then pulling the coat tightly around herself she smiled slightly. "Thank you." Castiel smiled back. "Your welcome." The four of them walked back to the room after Stevie and Aurora grabbed their skirts. Castiel kept glancing at Aurora as they walked back. In the moonlight she was so beautiful, and he wondered what these feelings were, these feelings he was beginning to have about Aurora.

~~~~~Next Time in BFH~~~~~~

Crowley stood before Aurora with an arrogant smirk on his face. The self proclaimed King of Hell had come for her, she knew it. She had heard his threat to Father Christopher just as she had ran off to hide. His threat that he would get ahold of her…And kill her. "Well now Aurora, where is your pet?"

AN: Well I hope this works for you guys! If any of you out there caught that reference to Misha's show Divine: The Series good for you! If you don't understand what I'm talking about, Misha played in a web series called Divine: The Series, he played a priest named Father Christopher. If you haven't seen it you can watch it on YouTube!

~AlexNovak1622


End file.
